Tradições de Natal
by XL Nozes
Summary: Eu tinha um problema. Um problema sério que exalava testosterona e mandava as minhas calcinhas para uma aposentadoria antes do tempo todos os dias. Um problema que se chamava Harry Potter. [Conteúdo para maiores de 18 anos] [UA]


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem.

 **Avisos:** Sem betagem. Completamente OOC. Mas pode. Porque é Natal.

 **Sumário:** Eu tinha um problema. Um problema sério que exalava testosterona e mandava as minhas calcinhas para uma aposentadoria antes do tempo todos os dias. Um problema que se chamava Harry Potter. [Conteúdo para maiores de 18 anos]

One-shot. Juro.

* * *

 **-o-**

 **Tradições de Natal**

 **By XL Nozes**

 **-o-**

* * *

Eu tinha um problema. Um problema com o nome de Harry Potter e uma solução viável e dolorosa.

Tudo havia começado em um dia quente no começo deste ano.

 **-o-**

Largando a última caixa pesada no corredor, eu bati as mãos uma contra a outra para me livrar do excesso de poeira, acomodei-as contra os quadris e suspirei. Havia sido um longo dia de mudança de casa (a minha coisa menos favorita no mundo), mas eu finalmente tinha acabado. Eu olhei ao redor da minha pequena casa e suspirei de novo, desta vez, um suspiro de felicidade e não de cansaço.

O sol do final da tarde filtrou-se pelos muitos painéis de vidro da minha cozinha/sala de jantar. A minha nova casa era simples e pequena, mas luminosa e aberta. Agora que as caixas estavam dentro, eu precisava começar a abri-las. Ao menos, eu tinha o resto da semana para fazer isso no meu ritmo, um conjunto de dias só para trabalhar na minha casa e fazê-la com a minha cara. Um lugar só meu.

Eu saí pelo corredor e coloquei a minha cabeça para fora pela porta de entrada, acenando para o pessoal do frete. Eu olhei de um lado para o outro da rua observando os arredores. Era uma vizinhança calma. Eu podia ver um parque na esquina, com algumas crianças brincando, havia duas jovens conversando apoiadas contra um dos muros, no começo da quadra uma pessoa passeava com dois cachorros. Depois dos últimos meses, era esse tipo de ambiente que eu precisava: agradável, privado, silencioso e amigável. Eu estava ansiosa para conhecer os vizinhos, talvez participar de alguma festa de final de ano do bairro.

Eu voltei para dentro de casa. Primeiras coisas primeiro: eu precisava organizar a sala. Mesmo se eu não conseguisse arrumar o meu quarto hoje, ao menos eu poderia dormir no sofá assistindo à tevê. Eu tinha acabado de arrastar o sofá e o móvel da televisão quando eu comecei a suar. Era realmente muita sorte me mudar no provável dia mais quente do ano. Quando eu tinha terminado de conectar todos os fios da tevê e do DVD, a minha regata cinza já estava grudando e com manchas nas minhas axilas e logo abaixo do meio dos peitos por causa do suor. Eu conseguia sentir as gotas correndo pelo meio das minhas costas.

No banheiro, eu joguei um pouco de água gelada no rosto. Eu estava toda errada. No meio de alguma daquelas caixas estavam perdidas as minhas toalhas de banho. Os meus pijamas estavam em outra. Mais uma para as minhas coisas de higiene. Eu sentia como se eu pudesse me jogar em qualquer canto e morrer. Era esmagador fazer uma mudança sozinha. Ainda mais para outra cidade. Em outro estado. Onde eu não conhecia ninguém.

Apertei as mãos contra as bochechas e tomei uma grande bocada de ar. Eu só precisava de uma pausa. No momento em que a minha bunda alcançou a maravilha almofadada que era o móvel, a campainha tocou. Eu grunhi, frustrada, ponderando se eu deveria apenas fingir que eu não estava em casa. Então, pensei nas recomendações que eu havia recebido "3) Seja onde for, tenha sempre uma boa rede. Muitas pessoas que te conheçam, que possam desconfiar caso algo esteja errado."

Pulei sobre os próprios pés e me arrastei para a porta, sentindo o peso do dia longo. O que eu vi quando abri a porta me deixou endireitada e de olhos abertos de uma forma que qualquer transeunte não adivinharia que eu parecia uma lesma há meio minuto (isso se ignorassem as minhas roupas).

Na minha entrada estava um homem que eu só poderia descrever como... com testosterona. Ele não era muito mais alto que eu, mas parecia sólido, com um peitoral definido sob a camiseta branca. Cabelo preto brilhante curvava-se em diversas direções no topo da cabeça dele e descia em direção ao queixo quadrado. O sorriso largo nos lábios finos combinava com o sorriso dos olhos dele, duas pedras verdes logo abaixo de um par de sobrancelhas imponentes.

A cima de tudo, a ideia de que eu não o reconhecia me atingiu.

\- Hã... oi? – eu ofereci. Eu sabia que estava uma amapola, seja pela atração que eu sentia por ele, seja pelo meu cumprimento idiota.

\- Olá! – ele disse em uma voz que, mamãe, fez a minha calcinha se encolher sozinha, juro. – Eu te vi de mudança de manhã. Agora eu as coisas acalmaram, eu vim dar as boas-vindas.

\- E você é...? – hesitei.

\- Céus, sinto muito. Eu moro na casa do lado. Meu nome é Harry.

Ele estendeu uma palma enorme e eu aceitei. Na mão dele, a minha parecia muito menor e bem mais suave. Eu conseguia sentir alguns calos nela.

Quando eu olhei para cima, ele me olhava expectante. Então eu percebi que não tinha respondido.

\- Hermione. O meu nome é Hermione.

\- Hermione – Harry repetiu, rindo do meu atraso, ainda segurando a minha mão.

(eu realmente tenho uma habilidade única para passar vergonha)

\- Desculpa, o meu desempenho mental sempre acaba sofrendo com o aumento progressivo da exaustão física.

(realmente. uma _grande_ habilidade).

\- Então, eu posso lhe ajudar com alguma coisa – finalmente Harry soltou a minha mão gentilmente. Ele tinha uma boa mão. Calejada e gentil.

Eu pensei na minha (ainda não montada) cama que precisava ser arrastada para o quarto que eu escolheria dormir. De qualquer forma, o corredor para as duas opções era curto e anguloso e eu precisaria de tempo para pensar a matemática necessária para essa façanha. Algo que simplesmente não aconteceria hoje.

Além disso, eu estava faminta.

\- A verdade é que eu ainda tenho que montar a minha cama, mas isso é secundário à minha necessidade de comer. Tem algum lugar para comprar comida por aqui?

\- A essa hora, não. Mas eu tenho coisas para montar um sanduíche. Eu posso fazer alguma coisa e trazer. Ou podemos ir ali em casa. E eu lhe ajudo com a cama amanhã, pode ser?

Eu não queria ir na casa de uma pessoa desconhecida, mas não havia praticamente nada na minha cozinha. Qual a possibilidade de acontecer de novo, certo? Essa era uma cidade pequena, com menos de cinco mil habitantes, majoritariamente rural.

Eu anuí mais do que consegui falar.

\- Ali em casa?

Mais uma vez.

\- Vou lhe dar um tempo para pegar o que você precisa. A porta está aberta, é só entrar.

Pela terceira. Eu tinha ficado muda? Ou era o peso da minha consciência me dizendo que não, eu não deveria estar me sentindo atraída pelo vizinho?

Ele fez uma pequena corrida na direção da casa e eu me entretive observando a parte de trás dele, tão perfeita quando a da frente. Ombros largos atrelados a um bunda que só podia ser classificada como mordível. Enquanto eu ficava parada na entrada, quase objetificando o homem, ele se virou me pegando no flagra. Ou eu achei que foi. Ele só sorriu e piscou para mim antes de entrar na casa dele.

Eu não tinha muito o que fazer em casa. Eu não conseguiria achar a minha toalha e tomar um banho em quinze minutos e parecer mais apresentável. Mas também, ir direto atrás dele aprecia algo completamente dependente. Contentei-me abrindo as caixas, na esperança de achar as coisas que eu precisaria para o banho quando voltasse e observei o celular até um tempo aceitável.

Então, respirei fundo. Eu conseguia fazer isso. Tinha comida lá. Eu conseguia lidar com a atração que sentia por ele. Eu conseguia. Eu conseguia.

Euconseguiaeuconseguiaeuconseguiaeuconseguiaeuconseguiaeuconseguiaeuconseguiaeuconseguia.

A casa dele era simples e bem decorada, em tons escuros e verdes. Bem sinceramente, ela me deixava tão intimidada quando ele. Talvez por ser confortável e bonita ao mesmo tempo.

Os barulhos de potes me guiaram até a cozinha, era um espaço amplo que dava para o quintal dos fundos dele. Sobre a bancada, alface, couve, cenoura ralada, tomate fatiado, queijo colonial, molho caseiro de mostarda, ovos, temperos secos, cheiro verde, pão caseiro e um peito de frango.

\- Eu não sabia o que você gostava – ele disse, apologético. – Frango? Porque eu pensei em temperá-lo com um pouco de mostarda e temperos. Ou eu posso fazer ovos mexidos com queijo.

Eu nunca havia provado nenhum dos dois e não sabia como era a preparação. Como eu podia escolher sem ter as informações?

\- Hm – eu mordi os lábios, sem saber como lidar – o que for mais fácil...?

Ele me olhou por alguns instantes antes e concluir:

\- Vou fazer os dois e cada um de nós come uma metade.

Ele obviamente tinha feito isso algumas vezes, porque demorou minutos para dois pratos, um com frango bem temperado e outro com ovos mexidos cremosos com queijo aparecerem junto aos outros ingredientes.

\- Você quer montar um e eu monto o outro?

Eu acenei. Para o meu alívio, ele começou. Enquanto ele organizava os ingredientes com cuidado sobre a primeira fatia de pão, eu não podia evitar observar a forma como os músculos dele se moviam sob a roupa. Então, ele se esticou para pegar o que parecia ser pimenta calabresa, que ele havia esquecido no armário de cima. Os meus músculos se contraíram no mesmo ritmo que os dele e eu perdi o fôlego por alguns instantes.

O que ele fazia para se manter em forma por aqui?

O cabelo dele caia uma vez ou outro de forma displicente sobre os olhos e ele tentava ajeitá-lo com as costas das mãos, sujas pela comida. Em algum ponto, mais subconscientemente que não, eram os meus dedos a tentar tirar a mexa de cabelo escuro. Ele me olhou surpreso antes de dar um sorriso convencido e agradecer.

Pelos próximos minutos eu fui uma amapola grudada na parede até ele terminar e ser a minha vez de montar.

Eu peguei o prato que ele estava me oferecendo, já com a fatia de pão, e comecei com uma camada de molho de mostarda e uma folha de alface (mais porque ele tinha usado couve no outro sanduíche do que porque eu achava que combinasse). Eu virei o rosto levemente para a direita, para pegar os tomates, quando o vi de soslaio. O corpo apoiado de forma displicente contra a parede, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, o tecido da camiseta esticado contra os músculos. E ele estava me observando, sem pudor nenhum.

\- Você está corando – ele disse, em um tom de brincadeira.

Eu conseguia sentir a minhas bochechas flamejantes aumentarem de intensidade ao saber que elas eram, surpreendentemente, visíveis.

\- É impossível não corar quando você está me olhando desse jeito.

\- É impossível não olhar quando você tem essa aparência que você tem.

\- Desgrenhada?

\- Eu estava pensando mais na palavra desfeita, como uma pessoa fica depois do sexo, sabe? – a voz dele atingiu um tom mais rouco e eu juro que a minha calcinha pediu demissão.

Se eu estava corada antes, agora o meu coração tinha virado uma bolinha de fogo bombeando chamas pelo meu corpo. Eu não sabia se estava completamente seduzida ou chocada. Eu não tinha mais idade para fingir que não estava atraída por ele, mas, mesmo assim, ele agia com tanta naturalidade sobre isso que me surpreendia.

\- Hã... onde eu posso pegar um copo de água?

Ele riu por entre os dentes e abriu a geladeira.

\- Eu tenho água, suco de laranja da cooperativa, vinho da cooperativa.

\- Suave ou sex-seco?

Céuscéuscéuscéuscéus. Eu _precisava_ tirar a minha mente desse lugar!

Ele sorriu:

\- Sex-eco.

\- Vinho, por favor.

Eu devia ter tomado essa decisão? Se eu quisesse racionalizar, eu diria que tomar o vinho tinha o objetivo de me deixar vermelha pelo vinho e não por todas as outras coisas. Ou eu poderia ir para o lado de quem precisa de uma desculpa para relaxar. Ou eu poderia só assumir que eu realmente gostava de vinho. Ainda mais colonial e sem pretensões.

Terminei o sanduíche bem em tempo de pegar a taça.

Eu precisava de um assunto que não parece flerte.

\- Com o que você trabalha?

\- Eu sou professor de educação física aqui na escola e milito com o movimento nas horas livres.

\- Ambos exigem bastante disciplina.

\- Eu não tenho problema algum aplicando disciplina.

A sensação de Harry me jogando na cama acompanhado por um tapa bem calculado no meu traseiro eclipsou a minha mente. Pela velocidade com a qual ele falou as últimas palavras, eu tinha certeza que essa havia sido a intenção.

\- E você?

\- Eu passei no concurso para médica.

\- Nossa, isso é uma ótima notícia. Estávamos tendo dificuldades em conseguir fixar alguém aqui. Não vai fugir assim que você vir a nossa população, né? – brincou.

A fixação de médicos em municípios pequenos era um problema. Essencialmente porque o salário de qualquer concursado não podia ser superior ao do prefeito, o salário do prefeito era atrelado ao PIB do município. Ou seja, de modo geral, os médicos eram seres inescrupulosos que só fingiam que queriam "ajudar o próximo", mas, na real, queriam dinheiro.

\- Prometo ficar aqui por um bom tempo.

\- Se você precisar de alguém para treinar brincando de médico, eu estou sempre disponível.

Eu não conseguia nem responder. Tinha certeza de que ele conseguia ouvir o meu coração batendo. O peso da minha taça indicava que eu já estava chegando ao final dela. Ele moveu-se, pegando o vidro da minha mão e colocando-o na bancada.

Eu tinha certeza absoluta que ele iria me beijar.

Eu queria. Eu realmente queria, mas...

Fazia quase sete meses que eu tinha ido a alguns encontros com um amigo de uma das minhas colegas de trabalho. Nós tínhamos saído para uma Hora Feliz em um bar, ele apareceu (lindo, moreno e sensual, fazendo minha calcinha rodopiar), pegou meu número. Eu fui descobrir só depois que eles eram apenas conhecidos e que ela não sabia tanto assim sobre ele. A primeira coisa desconfortável que aconteceu foi um comentário sobre como "mulher dele não usava batom vermelho". Além de não ser "mulher dele", eu, por acaso, gosto dessa cor específica e acho que fica muito bem em mim.

As pequenas coisas foram progredindo até eu ter certeza de que a atração que eu sentia por ele não era suficiente para ignorar os traços abusivos dele.

O problema é: não eram traços. Ele era assim por inteiro.

Depois que terminei com ele, com qualquer possível atração que eu sentia morta pelo machismo nojento, as coisas realmente se mostraram como eram. Ele me esperava na porta de casa. Ligava a todas as horas. Me procurava no trabalho. Tentava contato com a minha família (sim, ele os achou pela lista telefônica). Logo manchas roxas começaram a aparecer nos meus braços cada vez que ele me achava. Sempre "sem intenção".

Era como uma música do Roberto Carlos. Perturbadora.

Fiz os Boletins de Ocorrência, mas eu sei as estatísticas. A quantidade de mulheres que morrem em situações similares. Pesquisei sites, relatos de outras que tivessem passado pela mesma situação e anotei as recomendações:

1) Se mudar, para longe. Começar uma vida nova;

2) Evitar contato próximo por, no mínimo, um ano;

3) Manter contato indireto (e-mails) com uma regularidade específica para que qualquer anormalidade possa ser observada;

4) Seja onde for, tenha sempre uma boa rede. Muitas pessoas que te conheçam, que possam desconfiar caso algo esteja errado;

5) Não repassar informações de localização para ninguém da vida antiga.

Eu precisava sair de lá e precisava que ele não me achasse. Não sabia por quanto tempo ficaria longe e odiava ele ainda mais por me forçar a fazer isso, odiava a sociedade machista porque eu sabia que, se não me protegesse dessa forma, eu viraria mais uma nas estatísticas, odiava o governo, que não implementava políticas concretas de proteção e que tinha a cara-de-pau de falar sobre machismo no ENEM e cortar as verbas das políticas de proteção à mulher.

Procurei concursos públicos, escolhi a cidade mais distante e vim.

Essa sensação, essa sensação de calor no baixo-ventre e de querer esse homem entre as minhas pernas não era a primeira na minha vida. A última vez havia comprovado que os meus instintos não eram bons avaliadores. Eu precisava de distância, não de um homem forte e cheio de testosterona para me proteger.

O problema é que eu era uma mulher de sangue-quente e...

Os olhos verdes dele estavam focados em mim e um pequeno grunhido escapou dos lábios masculinos. Em movimentos rápidos demais para terem sido premeditados, ele me envolveu com os braços, me arrastando pelas axilas até eu estar contra a parede antes ocupada por ele. Um pé dele se colocou entre as minhas pernas, então o outro. No movimento seguinte os quadris dele estavam contra os meus e senti a pressão da ereção dele contra mim. Ele cheirava a terra e sal e tudo nele fazia o meu corpo contrair-se e entregar-se.

Eu me lembrava de ter sentido algo similar antes.

Apoiei as minhas palmas contra o dorso quente e, sem muito entusiasmo, empurrei.

Aquilo que, na minha experiência anterior, teria passado despercebido, foi suficiente para pará-lo. Diante da minha menor hesitação, ele se afastou e me olhou nos olhos.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Eu...

Como eu explicava que, sim, por favor, faça sexo selvagem comigo, mas, não, por favor, não faça?

\- Saí de um relacionamento que testava os limites até mesmo da sociedade machista em que vivemos e... eu não estou disponível emocionalmente para reestabelecer um grau de proximidade. Mesmo que fisicamente haja um grande interesse.

Ele havia se afastado, mas não completamente. Como se quisesse me dar espaço para pensar, mas ainda demonstrando disponibilidade.

\- Mesmo que isso não seja nada mais que sexo? Nem que seja uma vez só?

Dei um sorriso que eu esperava que resumisse o meu "sinto muito" tentando conseguir mantê-lo ao menos na minha rede de conhecidos.

\- Sem problemas.

Simples assim, ele voltou a ser o cara simpático e gentil que ele havia sido nos primeiros momentos da nossa conversa. Pior que isso, nesses meses que se passaram, esse cara prestativo virou um dos melhores amigos que eu já tive na vida. Ou seja, há dez meses, eu estou jantando praticamente todos os dias com um cara que faz as minhas calcinhas se rasgarem sozinhas enquanto ele é a pessoa mais adorável e disponível que já apareceu na minha vida.

Eu preciso falar que comprei um vibrador novo? Três, na verdade. E, ainda assim, a vida está difícil.

Já fazia dois meses que eu estava tentando mudar isso. Quer dizer, eu estava tentando... flertar. Algo que eu nunca tinha sido boa. O que resultava em longas e estranhas pausas no meio das nossas antes fluídas conversas. Pausas nas quais eu ficava analisando as curvas do corpo pecaminoso dele tentando pensar em alguma cantada.

As coisas não estavam indo muito bem até agora.

 **-o-**

O dia em que eu o neguei pela primeira vez era resgatado quase diariamente pela minha memória. Foi um momento só de hesitação meu e ele havia cedido. Porque, se eu tivesse qualquer tipo de dúvida, era porque possivelmente ele estava me pressionando a fazer algo. Quantos homens na minha vida haviam se comportado assim? Quantos homens haviam me respeitado inerentemente, sem considerar que as minhas ações eram histéricas ou que as minhas decisões eram erradas e postas a debate?

Eu não me arrependia da decisão, ela havia sido importante para eu conhecer essa parte dele e eu realmente não estava bem o suficiente na época para aproveitar o que a minha relação com ele poderia ser. Mas isso havia mudado e, agora, eu queria mais.

As minhas maquinações tinham ido até amarrar um laço na minha cabeça e me dar de presente de Natal para ele. Além de clichê, era algo que eu não conseguia me imaginar fazendo. O meu tempo estava correndo e logo faria um ano que eu estava morando aqui.

Nós havíamos feito uma escala para não deixar o Centro de Saúde descoberto. Como passar o Natal com a minha família não era uma possibilidade, eu havia me disposto a ficar a durante a semana de Natal e até a hora do almoço do dia 24.

\- Podemos tomar vinho de despedida hoje?

Harry ia passar quatro dias fora, com amigos da cidade onde ele havia se criado, e voltaria na manhã do dia 24. Era noite de sábado e nós estávamos em mais um dos nossos jantares. Ter um vizinho que gosta de cozinhar quando tu trabalhas 8h por dia é uma benção.

\- Claro – ele disse, saltando do sofá e indo pegar as taças. Estava quente e ele havia descartado a camiseta há algum tempo, ficando só com um par de bermudas. Mesmo para ele, as taças ficavam no alto. Isso não era exatamente um problema. Com a leveza de sempre, as panturrilhas dele se contraíram e ergueram o que deviam ser oitenta quilos de músculos. Pelo tecido, eu conseguia ver uma sutil contração das nádegas dele. Os braços para cima. Aquilo tudo que eu havia sentido no primeiro dia não se comparava a este instante. Agora eu sabia que esse cara que levantavam sacas de feijão como se fossem nada, que treinava os meninos do colégio em artes-marciais, que militava com o movimento, que era gentil com as crianças, que fazia flexões comigo nas suas costas, era uma pessoa confiável. Isso fazia a atração que eu sentia por ele praticamente dolorosa. Acho que, em algum ponto, eu fiz um som similar a um queixido, porque ele me olhou, riu, e falou:

\- Eu vi isso.

Ele estava virado de costas, olhando para mim por sobre os ombros e essa última frase só podia se referir ao fato de que eu estava observando a bunda dele o tempo todo.

\- Era para ver mesmo.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, na risada mais gostosa que ele tinha, e voltou com as taças cheias. As minhas tentativas de flerte nos últimos meses estavam virando quase que uma brincadeira entre nós. Ou seja, a palavras existiam, mas as ações eram sempre as mesmas.

Ele se jogou no sofá e colocou o prato de massa e salada no colo.

\- As coisas estão difíceis, né?

Eu não tinha nem dúvidas sobre o que ele estava falando.

\- Por que não vais dar uma volta na cidade? – ele queria dizer a maior cidade que tínhamos por perto que chegava aos, surpreendentes, trinta mil habitantes.

\- Você sabe que eu não consigo dar em cima das pessoas como certo alguém que eu conheço.

A risada dele veio tão espontânea que a mão subiu para cobrir a comida que ele ainda estava mastigando.

\- As cantadas estão ficando cada vez melhores – ele disse depois de engolir e piscou. – E eu só me sinto à vontade para chegar em alguém quando é óbvio que a atração é recíproca.

\- Melhores? Elas não parecem estar fazendo efeito em você.

Eu tomei um gole de vinho, ele tomou um gole de vinho, todo mundo tomou em gole de vinho, mas ele não me respondeu.

Eu estava começando a achar que ele levava as cantadas na brincadeira porque era gentil demais para me dar um fora. Aquilo havia sido uma indireta, não? Eu tinha que aprender a perceber quando a atração não era recíproca.

 **-o-**

Ele viajou e eu fiquei de babá dos cachorros dele. Parcialmente me conformando com a ideia de que esse seria o máximo do nosso relacionamento. Acho que eu precisava começar a expandir os meus horizontes. Tinha um agricultor ruivo lindinho que parecia atraído por mim, talvez...

Quando eu cheguei em casa depois do trabalho, Harry já estava lá. Havíamos decidido fazer na minha casa, porque as árvores do quintal ficavam mais próximas e a grama era mais bem cuidada.

\- Você não vai gostar do que aconteceu.

Ele estava parado na porta e o meu coração se apertou. Por entre as pernas dele, eu conseguia ver coisas pelo chão. A primeira coisa que me ocorreu foi "ele me achou, quase um ano depois e aquele imbecil me achou".

A minha angústia deve ter aparecido no meu rosto, porque ele deu um passo para frente e me envolveu em um abraço acalentador, fazendo um pequeno ninho ao meu redor. Apesar de gentil, Harry nunca havia sido alguém para demonstrar afeto. Eu havia ensinado esse abraço a ele, o que tornava tudo mais simbólico.

Quando me senti calma o suficiente, afastei-o de mim e entrei na sala. Desordem era uma palavra que nem começava a descrever. Os móveis menores tinham sido movidos aleatoriamente, almofadas, decorações, tapetes, todos estavam jogadas, os mais delicados, quebrados em pequenos pedaços. Olhei para o meu amigo por sobre o ombro, a expressão dele era de quem se responsabilizava pelo que havia acontecido. Caminhei com calma em direção ao quarto. A minha cama, uma coisinha não muito nova, que eu havia comprado na pressa e sem muito dinheiro, na época da mudança, estava quebrada. O estrado esmagado no meio, os pinos que a seguravam partidos. Sobre o colchão, duas grandes manchas de xixi. Um xixi com um cheiro muito característico.

Xixi de gato.

Olhei para os lados e só então reparei nos dois cachorros de orelhas gachas e caras de culpa. O meu gato e o meu cachorro não estavam em lugar algum.

Havia acontecido algo similar ontem. Quando cheguei em casa do trabalho, o meu felino estava na sala, fazendo o caos com as coisas que estavam sobre os móveis. Eu assumi que ele havia entrado pela janela e fechei-a para o dia seguinte.

\- Eles estavam aqui quando eu cheguei, escondidos sob as cobertas.

Harry estava encostado na porta olhando para Prongs e Padfoot severamente. Os dois ganiram e se encolheram mais. Prongs parecia estar sofrendo fisicamente.

\- A porta dos fundos estava aberta.

Se eu bem conhecia o meu gato Prince, ele havia descoberto um jeito de abrir a porta para fugir dos cachorros. E havia me punido por ter deixado ele com os dois bobões que eram os cachorros do Harry, usando a minha cama de alvo.

\- Ei – ele disse, passando o braço por cima dos meus ombros, - vamos fazer o jantar lá em casa.

Eu o sacudi e fui para a sala, parcialmente descontando a minha raiva nele.

\- Não quero chegar aqui depois da ceia e não ter onde dormir, é melhor começar a arrumar isso agora.

Eu definitivamente soei mais grossa do que ele merecia, mas eu só queria ser prática. Eu não tinha onde dormir, a minha casa precisava de uma faxina e era Natal. Um Natal que eu não podia passar com a minha família.

\- Herms, você não vai dormir aqui. A cama está arruinada e está tudo o caos. Arrumamos isso quando o Natal tiver passado.

\- Eu não tenho como ficar vivendo no meio dessa sujeira até o Natal ter passado!

Eu me alterei, eu sei disso. Mas a sensação de alívio em saber que eu não estava no meio daquele ciclo de perseguição de novo, associada às saudades de casa e à irritação por toda a situação era mais emoção do que eu conseguia racionalizar.

\- Ei, ei, ei – os movimentos dele eram lentos e ele me segurou pelas pontas dos dedos, me puxando devagar contra ele para o segundo abraço-conforto o dia. – Eu estou falando que você vai ficar lá em casa até virmos arrumar tudo.

Ele deve ter percebido as lágrimas de raiva antes de mim.

Algo gelado e molhado encostou no meu tornozelo. Ali estava Moony, o meu cachorro, com um Prince muito zangado jogado sobre as suas costas – ele obviamente havia sido arrastado até ali. Eu bufei uma risada e esfreguei o rosto contra o peito de Harry, secando as lágrimas na camiseta dela sem muito pudor.

Estava tudo bem. Sem ex-parceiro-de-noites-tórridas-de-sexo-assediador por perto.

 **-o-**

A nossa conversa sobre o Natal havia começado uns meses antes, quando eu comentei que Jesus do cristianismo provavelmente não havia nascido no dia 25. Os olhos verdes dele haviam ficado surpresos antes de ele murmurar que só eu sabia esse tipo de informações. Eu bufei, dizendo que havia lido isso em livros e que, se estava em livros, outras pessoas além de mim sabiam.

\- Era uma festa pagã que o cristianismo adotou para facilitar a conversão ou apagar a História. O que mais se fala é que foi baseada na comemoração do nascimento do deus sol e que isso teria baseado a data de nascimento de deuses de diversas religiões. Alguns estudiosos recentes chegam a argumentar que o festival foi colocado sobre a data do solstício de inverno porque foi nesse dia que o Sol voltou atrás em sua partida e provou ser invencível.

Harry havia entrado de cabeça na ideia de modificar o tradicionalismo da data. Nenhum dos dois sendo religiosos, a comemoração do Natal se tornou algo como uma brincadeira entre nós. Pensamos em manter a troca de presentes e a ceia, mas sem decorações tradicionais. Como a base de todas as comemorações era o deus sol, decidimos deixar tudo pronto, dormir cedo e assistirmos ao sol nascer.

Ao longo daquela tarde e noite, preparamos tudo. Não havia como dizer que Harry não sabia cozinhar. Vivendo sozinho a maior parte da vida, qualquer coisinha que ele decidia preparar parecia ter anos de aperfeiçoamento. Ele havia assado a carne em fogo lento, deixando-a macia e suculenta. O pão caseiro, admito, fora tentativa minha – algo que eu tinha achado na internet com o nome de pão andino – e as berinjelas no forno até virarem uma pasta também. Harry ainda preparou salada de tomates com cebolas escaldadas e de alface com nozes e uvas passas. De sobremesa, um doce a base de pão e mel que eu não fazia ideia de como ele fizera.

Era o meu primeiro Natal sem a minha família e eu não tinha certeza do quanto eu queria que essa comemoração se assemelhasse às minhas anteriores. Minha mãe se contorceria vendo isso. Não era em nada a ceia natalina que ela estava habituada, mas era tão absolutamente nossa.

Nós deixamos tudo na cozinha, pronto para ser comido frio e arrumado na hora. Esticamos um cobertor amarelo que Harry havia achado sobre a grama em um círculo com a melhor vista que tínhamos do leste. Colocamos o celular para despertar com tempo de sobra.

Tudo pronto.

Eu não havia pensado exatamente o que implicava dormir com o Harry nos próximos dias. A medida em que seguíamos por todos os passos para nos arrumarmos para a cama, o ambiente antes agradável e descontraído aumentava em tensão. Tinha bastante certeza de que ela estava emanando de mim. Eu havia escolhido o pijama de forma consciente, querendo algo fresco para não passar calor, mas que deixasse claro que eu tinha entendido que ele não se sentia atraído por mim.

Aproveitei que ele estava no banheiro para passar em casa e trazer um lençol e um travesseiro. Quando ele saiu, eu já era uma bolinha enrolada no sofá da sala.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

\- Sendo interrompida enquanto estou me arrumando para dormir?

\- É um sofá, você é médica, sabe o que isso faz com uma coluna.

Vamos, Harry, não é o momento de ser o cavalheiro aqui.

\- É temporário – eu grunhi e me enfiei sob o lençol.

Cheguei a ouvir os passos dele se afastando antes de mudarem de ideia.

\- Você sabe que eu jamais lhe abusaria, né? Não precisa ter medo.

Saí do esconderijo parcialmente chocada que ele pudesse pensar algo assim. Ele estava encostado contra a poltrona, sem me olhar diretamente.

\- Claro.

Com dois acenos rápidos, ele foi para o quarto. Eu não ouvi o barulho da porta fechando, só os sons dele enquanto se acomodava na cama.

Era impressionante como ele podia virar a mesa dos meus sentimentos só sendo gentil. Eu resmunguei me arrastando atrás dele. As costas masculinas estavam viradas para mim e eu aproveitei o momento para mergulhar no colchão, abraçando-o pelas costas.

Os músculos dele tencionaram sob os meus e ele se virou, retornando o afeto.

\- Ele me machucou menos do que você acha – a minha voz saiu abafada pelo pescoço dele.

\- Ninguém deve viver com medo – ele me deu um beijo na testa e me soltou, tomando uma distância respeitável para dormirmos.

Harry, super confiável Harry.

 **-o-**

Tentei chutar as cobertas enroladas nas minhas pernas, mas elas pareciam mais resistentes que o normal. O peso sobre as minhas costelas atrapalhava a minha respiração e eu fui lentamente arrancada do mundo dos sonhos pelo desconforto.

\- Hermione – Harry me chamou, presumivelmente tentando me acordar. Instintivamente, me espreguicei só para perceber que estava sendo impedida pelo abraço dele. Eu havia abandonado o travesseiro, substituído agora pelo braço dele esticado sob nós. Uma boa forma de acordar, na verdade. Estiquei a mão para o celular, sem querer sair do enrosco. Hm, ainda não havia despertado.

\- Hermione.

Tentei me virar para resmungar que estava cedo demais para qualquer coisa, quando ele se moveu, contraindo as nádegas e pressionando os quadris contra os meus. E ali estava o Harry que havia sumido desde aquele primeiro dia, apertado contra a minha lombar.

Hu.

Eu não sabia como interpretar isso.

Eu sabia como o meu corpo _queria_ interpretar. Da minha entreperna até o meu ventre, em segundos, o calor subira. O braço dele que me circulava moveu-se e os dedos se arrastaram levemente pela blusa do pijama, que estava distorcida e fora do lugar. Dessa vez, meus mamilos acordaram. Sem pensar, respondi aos movimentos, estirando o corpo até encaixar-nos como duas conchas. Isso me colocava de volta no travesseiro, com a respiração dele diretamente na minha nuca, também colocava a ereção dele na altura do meu traseiro. O trabalho de roçar uma coxa na outra resultava em um movimento ritmado contra os quadris dele. Os braços masculinos se enroscaram melhor em mim, nos pressionando do ombro até as nádegas, ele inspirou profundamente antes de murmurar:

\- Hermione.

E nesse momento eu soube que precisava parar aqui. Aquele era Harry, o cara que jamais levantaria um dedo se eu não tivesse certeza absoluta do que eu queria. Eu devia o mesmo favor a ele.

Parei.

Não sei bem como, mas parei.

Sem o retorno dos estímulos, ele também acomodou-se.

Fiquei observando a parede com a certeza de que não conseguiria pegar no sono, ponderando os próximos passos.

 **-o-**

Ele acordou junto com o despertador, ainda enrolado em mim. Me cutucou e eu fingi rir enquanto ele brincava que eu tinha sido o travesseiro mais anatômico da vida dele.

Eu tinha um plano, que eu só precisava executar. O plano era assumir que era impossível que a atração fosse apenas de um lado. Atacá-lo (ok, não atacá-lo, mas... investir contra ele fisicamente – urgh, ainda soava mal) e avaliar de acordo com a reação.

(ok, talvez não fosse um bom plano)

A nossa amizade era estável o suficiente para sobreviver a isso, não? Nós já tínhamos dado uns amassos no começo e isso não tinha nos impedido. Era como se estivéssemos retestando.

Ia dar tudo certo. Eu não devia estar nervosa. Eu _não_ estava nervosa.

Eunãoestavanersosanãoestavanervosanãoestavanervosanãoestavanervosanãoestavanervosanãoestavanervosa.

Ugh.

Depois de trazermos tudo para o quintal dele, passei em casa para pegar uma coberta mais leve (a madrugada estava mais fria do que esperávamos) e convidar os cachorros e o gato para virem conosco. A verdade é que essa era apenas uma desculpa para pegar o meu presente para ele.

Não, isso não fazia parte desse plano, mas fazia parte do nosso plano de Natal e precisava ser executado.

Eu voltei meio constrangida, sem saber como ser discreta com o pacote. Os cachorros me acompanhando mais me atrapalhavam que qualquer coisa. Prince estava emburrado nos escombros da minha cama. Quando me organizei o suficiente para olhar para frente, Harry me esperava, um mar de pequenos pontos de luz ao seu redor, desenhando o contorno no nosso sol improvisado e fazendo raios. Eu sabia que havíamos comprado mais velas do que jamais poderíamos ascender, mas eu não imaginava que o efeito seria de tirar o fôlego.

\- Eu não consigo nem imaginar as palavras para resumir o quão maravilhoso tudo parece – eu murmurei em uma respiração só.

\- Primeiros Natais precisam ser especiais – ele deu de ombros e me convidou para sentar no cobertor. Puxamos o que eu havia trazido sobre a nossas pernas e começamos a comer trocando anedotas dos dias que não havíamos nos visto.

A madrugada não teve nada de muito diferente além da comida, do local e do horário.

Isso e o fato de que eu havia planejado pular sobre ele em algum ponto desta noite.

Eu só precisava garantir que a comemoração de Natal perfeita que havíamos planejado acontecesse antes de eu possivelmente estragar tudo.

Saciados, propus:

\- Presentes?

Ele riu e acenou, indo em direção à casa e voltando com algo grande. Eu esperava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e, mal ele sentou-se, estendi-o o embrulho.

\- Feliz dia de Inti – eu ri.

Ele gracejou junto e começou a rasgar o papel antes de retomar a risada, desta vez, segurando as laterais da barriga e jogando-se contra o chão.

Por alguns instantes, eu fiquei chocada. Sem saber se ele havia gostado ou não. Sim, era um livro, sim, era um livro que eu queria ler, mas achei que combinava tanto com ele quanto comigo.

Entre bocadas de ar, ele conseguiu falar:

\- Abre o seu.

Eu costumo ser cuidadosa com embalagens, mas a ansiedade por saber o motivo da graça era tanta que a delicadeza foi pouca. Em alguns rasgos, eu abri a caixa que era, obviamente, grande demais para o presente: um livro igual ao que eu o havia dado.

Dessa vez, éramos os dois rindo a bocadas.

Aquilo me deu certeza: não importasse se beijá-lo seria o maior erro da minha vida, nada poderia destruir o nosso companheirismo.

Então, no momento em que Harry se recompôs, as pernas meio esticadas sobre o tecido, os braços para trás, erguendo o tronco dele lentamente eu, já sentada, apenas me estiquei. Foram os trinta e cinco centímetros (apenas uma estimativa, claro) mais longos da minha vida.

Era muita pressão em um único momento.

(então, lembra aquela minha habilidade única para passar vergonha?)

Eu errei.

O ângulo não estava certo, ele estava mais de lado do que eu havia previsto.

E os meus lábios organizados em um bico bem calculado pararam na lateral da boca aberta dele.

Yup.

Eu consegui estragar um beijo.

A boca dele se fechou no momento exato em que ele registrou o que eu estava fazendo.

Os olhos abertos dele olhando diretamente nos meus era mais do que eu podia lidar. Eu não tinha um Plano B. Como eu havia esquecido do Plano B?

Eu estava esticada sobre as embalagens de presente, apoiada nos joelhos. Era uma ótima posição para bater em retirada. Não. Não, Hermione, isso só deixaria a situação mais constrangedora. Eu precisava rir. Como se tudo fosse um piada. Ha. Ha.

Passei o peso do meu corpo para trás, o início da risada já ensaiado na minha mente.

O movimento do meu corpo pareceu atrair o dele e a distância entre nós não aumentou. Na verdade, ela diminuiu, no exato momento em que os dedos dele se enrolaram no meu cabelo e me impediram o movimento.

\- Hermione, eu quero uma resposta sincera agora, sem cantadas de brincadeira.

Eu engoli em seco e anui o máximo que eu conseguia:

\- Não eram de brincadeira.

Ele passou a língua pelos lábios, os orbes verdes indo da minha boca para os meus olhos.

\- Nós podemos fazer duas coisas agora. Podemos esperar aqui até o sol nascer, como havíamos planejado, ou podemos ir para o quarto e fazer tudo o que eu planejei fazer contigo no dia em que nos conhecemos.

\- Nós podemos ficar aqui nos... distraindo até o sol nascer? – eu mordi o lábio, pouco habituada a esse Harry.

Os olhos dele foram para o lado por alguns instantes.

\- Temos menos de quinze minutos para isso.

Eu não sei bem o que ele viu em mim, mas foi resposta suficiente. Em um único movimento, Harry enrolou um braço na minha cintura e me puxou para perto do corpo dele, uma coxa de cada lado do tronco masculino. Eu usei os ombros dele como apoio e, em resposta, Harry empurrou gentilmente os quadris contra os meus, a ereção dele colocando pressão entre as minhas pernas.

\- A qualquer momento, é só avisar que nós paramos.

E acenei vigorosamente, me curvando para sentir ele todo contra mim.

As mãos masculinas desceram para acopar o meu traseiro, mandando pequenas descargas elétricas pelo meu corpo, e deslizaram até parar entre as minhas coxas. Um pequeno, concupiscente gemido escorregou por entre meus lábios.

O meu coração corria, batendo furiosamente e fazendo o meu peito subir e descer em respirações rasas. Minha boca estava seca e eu passei a língua entre os lábios para umedecê-los, apenas para tê-los capturados por Harry em um beijo caloroso. Nossas línguas se provaram, roçando uma na outra e, quando eu gentilmente mordi o seu lábio inferior, fui presenteada com um gemido que ecoou pelo meu corpo.

Era incrível, mais do que eu podia lidar. Usando as pernas, pressionei os meus quadris para baixo quando os beijos não eram mais suficientes. Senti um prazer delicioso ondulando por mim quando nossos corpos se encontravam mais intensamente. Ele libertou a minha boca e fez uma trilha de beijos úmidos, os quadris dele pressionando-se esporadicamente contra os meus. O jeito como a ereção dele empurrava contra o meu centro, a sensação da língua dele deslizando pela minha pele. Eu estava arfando por mais.

Deslizei minhas mãos por suas costas e coloquei-as sob sua camisa pela gola, sentindo os músculos tonificados moverem-se fluidamente. Com os dedos seguros e estáveis, Harry alcançou entre nossos corpos e puxou a minha blusa para cima, para libertar os meus seios. Meu corpo inteiro sacudiu quando ele roçou uma unha sobre um mamilo entumecido. Harry gemeu audivelmente quando capturou um mamilo na boca, as vibrações se contorcendo em toda minha carne. Ele trabalhou meu mamilo esquerdo com a língua, ainda oferecendo atenção ao direito, rolando-o artisticamente entre o polegar e o indicador.

Eu não existia exceto pelas partes do meu corpo que Harry estava no controle. Eu estava extasiada, ainda tentando obter alívio movendo-me contra ele, mas não era o suficiente. Eu gritei quando ele pegou meu mamilo entre os dentes e o sentimento de eletricidade disparou em linha reta através de mim, fazendo-me desesperada.

Harry olhava para mim com luxúria brincando nos seus olhos. Eu nunca tive tanta certeza, eu precisava dele dentro de mim. Enterrei meus quadris nos seus e suspirei de alívio quando consegui a pressão que eu queria sobre o meu clitóris.

Eu me inclinei sobre ele, com toda a intenção de começar a me desfazer das nossas roupas quando o barulho irritante do despertador dele começou a tocar.

Imediatamente, Harry parou, esticou o braço e silenciou o cantador. Me mantendo acomodada sobre o colo dele, virou-se até estarmos prontos para o nascer do sol.

Eu estava chocada e excitada demais para articular qualquer coisa.

Como ele havia conseguido desligar desse jeito?

Admito que eu devo ter prestado pouquíssima atenção no festival de luzes da natureza acontecendo logo em frente, mas como ele podia só ter parado com um simples despertador? Ele não estava tão envolvido nisso quanto eu?

\- Foi um bom primeiro Natal longe da família?

A pergunta dele me pegou desprevenida e eu acenei lentamente.

\- Vamos guardar as coisas e ir para dentro?

O que...?

Ele me deslocou do seu colo e passou a recolher as coisas. Não eram muitas. Em duas viagens de cada havíamos terminado. Eu estava colocando os últimos potes na geladeira, ainda atordoada com o que havia acontecido, e indo para a sala quando o vi vindo na minha direção.

\- Precisamos falar de contracepção?

Era como uma montanha-russa. Uma maldita montanha-russa.

\- O meu período fértil já passou há quatro dias.

\- Ótimo.

Ele manobrou o meu corpo para que eu estivesse inclinada sobre o balcão da cozinha com o meu rosto pressionado contra o mármore frio. Com pressa e facilidade, Harry afastou os shorts largos do meu pijama (que eu usava sem calcinha, por que quem cargas d´água dormia de calcinha?).

\- Levante os quadris para mim, amor, eu quero ver como você está molhada – Harry comandou suavemente quando ele colocou uma mão na parte inferior das minhas costas.

Esse Harry, esse Harry sem pudores, que falava as coisas mais pornográficas sem hesitação, me deixava mole e sedenta por mais.

Se eu estava molhada antes, agora eu estava pingando. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e arqueei as costas, saboreando a sensação. Eu podia sentir Harry curvando-se e sua respiração roçou os lábios agora expostos do meu sexo. Era como se os últimos onze meses tivessem sido uma grande rodada de preliminares.

Eu estava ansiava para ser preenchida. Meus sentidos estavam aumentados e eu podia sentir a eletricidade no ar crepitar contra a minha pele. Harry ergueu a camiseta sobre a cabeça, desfaz-se dos seus shorts. A parte de trás das minhas coxas vibrou com antecipação e um palpitante desejo pulsava dentro de mim. A sensação fria do mármore havia desaparecido e a única coisa que restava eram as vibrações quentes do ar que ele movia quando se mexia.

As mãos fortes de Harry agarram minha bunda e ele apertou seu eixo duro contra minhas curvas, pedindo fisicamente permissão. Eu arqueei minhas costas em resposta e foi tudo o que ele precisava. A medida que ele empurrava para dentro de mim, eu me apoiava contra a bancada, tomando bocadas de ar. Eu não o tinha visto nu e eu não estava esperando a espessura inflexível do membro dele. Os músculos do meus baixo ventre se contraíam esporadicamente, vibrando contra o meu clitóris e mantendo o fluxo de lubrificação.

Um gemido animalesco escapou dos meus lábios e Harry baixou seu peito nas minhas costas quando ele empurrou dentro de mim até o fim. Eu respirava fundo tentando lidar com o prazer. Eu sentia ele me pressionar por dentro, aquecendo o meu sangue que, a partir daquele ponto, deslizava pelas minhas veias até a ponta dos meus dedos. Sua respiração ofegante afundava-se no meu ouvido, a sua umidade me enviando deliciosos arrepios pelo corpo. Ele colocou a mão no topo de uma das minhas e gentilmente levantou-a da bancada. Ele guiou nossas mãos pelo meu corpo até que eu pudesse sentir a maciez do topo da minha entreperna. Harry espalhou os dedos e deslizou-os sobre o meu clitóris, fazendo-me arfar contra o seu corpo. Ele mordiscava minha orelha, mas os dedos não cessavam a sua viagem. Harry continuou até nossos dedos sentirem o lugar onde nossos corpos se tornavam um. Eu podia sentir sua ereção, o quão larga ela era e o quanto eu precisava esticar para acomodá-lo dentro do meu corpo.

\- Você está sentindo isso? – ele falou em um rosnado, a cabeça enterrada no meu pescoço. Ele deslizou para fora de mim lentamente, seu comprimento correndo contra minha mão, e empurrou de volta.

\- Eu tinha certeza de que seria delicioso quando estivéssemos juntos. Valeu a esperava.

Ele moveu as mãos ligeiramente para cima para colocar mais pressão sobre o meu clitóris. Eu ouvi um grito feminino, que só podia ser meu, o prazer beirando a intensidade da dor. Ele repetiu as ações, mais e mais rápido, até que ele estava bombeando loucamente em meu corpo. Eu não confiava em mim mesma para me mover ou nas minhas pernas para me manterem na vertical. Era como se o sangue delas tivesse sido drenado, se concentrado apenas no foco do prazer.

Isso estava rápido demais, mais rápido do que qualquer sexo na minha vida já havia sido.

\- Sh, relaxa, se solta, está tudo bem – ele murmurou, mordiscando a minha orelha e passando a língua pelo ponto do meu pulso no pescoço. Aparentemente, ele havia percebido antes de mim que eu estava ficando tensa.

\- É normal sentir isso, nós estamos esperando há tanto tempo, nós nos damos tão bem.

O braço livre dele se moveu para afastar o meu cabelo, enquanto ele murmurava contra a minha pele, completamente deitado sobre mim. Eu me senti envolvida em um ninho de músculos dele.

\- Se solta para mim.

Para ele.

O calor que o corpo dele fazia sobre o meu não tinha para onde ir além de penetrar a minha pele por completo. Eu afastei os dedos dele sobre a minha entreperna, dando o ritmo que eu queria, deixando que ele controlasse apenas a penetração. As noites em claro me distraindo com os meus vibradores, todas as fantasias e cenários, vieram como uma onda, cobrindo o meu corpo com as sensações das noites solitárias e me enviando em um novo ciclo de prazer.

Os movimentos dele ficaram mais fortes e jogavam o meu corpo sutilmente sobre o balcão, deixando os meus pés, quando muito apoiados apenas nas pontas dos dedos. Ele atingia pontos que eu não pensei que fossem possíveis de chegar. Cada vez que batia no fundo do meu colo, eu senti uma vibração quase dolorosa de prazer irradiar pelo meu abdome. Cada vez mais intensa, para penetração mais profunda, cada investida mais avassaladora.

Um meio miado suplicante era o único som que eu conseguia fazer quando todos os músculos do meu corpo se contraíram me consumindo enquanto o meu orgasmo vibrava em todos os meus poros. O sentimento de Harry me penetrando e a pressão sobre o meu clitóris eram mais do que eu poderia aguentar. Foi tão intenso. Meus joelhos se dobraram e ameaçaram me levar para o chão, mas Harry manteve uma mão firme no meu quadril para segurar a minha posição vertical.

\- Céus, Herms – Harry ofegava quando ele chegou ao clímax dentro de mim, meu corpo convulsionando ao redor dele.

Com sua mão ainda segurando a minha na junção entre as minhas coxas, Harry puxou-se suavemente para fora de mim, o comprimento de sua masculinidade ainda inchada roçando meus dedos. Percebi então que, em algum momento, ele havia colocado um preservativo – algo que eu havia esquecido completamente.

Ele me ajudou a me manter em uma posição de pé e virou meu corpo em direção ao seu.

\- Eu não canso de perceber como você é incrível - Harry disse, inclinando minha cabeça para que nossos olhos se encontrassem.

\- Eu não fiz nada. Literalmente, eu só esperei enquanto você se movia – corei.

\- Isso – ele começou, mordendo o meu lábio, algo como um cruzamento entre a luxúria aquecida e admiração estavam piscando em seus olhos - não foi apenas esperar. Eu nem sei como descrever o que era.

Harry segurou o meu queixo e me puxou para um beijo.

\- Depois dessa, acho melhor irmos dormir se quisermos energia para o dia de hoje.

Enquanto ele me arrastava para o quarto pelos dedos, eu aproveitava o tempo para admirar a bunda dele.

Yup, melhor natal de todos os tempos.

* * *

 **-o-**

 **Fim.**

 **-o-**

* * *

YAY! Uma ONE-SHOT! De VERDADE!

Boas festas :D


End file.
